


A Lesson in Communication

by Dgcakes (ficsnfun)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnfun/pseuds/Dgcakes
Summary: They may have worked out who's in charge on the battlefield, but RJ's not off the hook juuuust yet. Casey has plans to make sure there's no question between them about which of them is running the show, and RJ has a feeling he's going to enjoy it. (Post 'No I in Leader')





	A Lesson in Communication

Really, he should probably have considered that there would be more to the ‘discussion’ once the fighting was over. Establishing he wasn’t taking Casey’s place as leader and trying to call all the shots was nice, but it didn’t actually put in place a new status quo for the team. That sort of thing tended to either come naturally or by whoever was supposed to be in charge finding a proper way to establish it. 

Which is probably why RJ was now pressed against his bedroom wall by a smirking blond in red. 

“You know, while I don’t mind you in my room, generally I’m used to you getting here after I do.” there really was no way to indirectly indicate his surprise at being suddenly pinned without sounding a little breathless with excitement and curiosity, so he just gave up on not showing it and went for the obvious. Better to say something and hope for an explanation than just accept his fate, right? Also it delayed the inevitable losing of all ability to speak rationally just a little longer. Casey definitely had that effect on him. 

“If you don’t want me in your bed by the end of the night, you really should say something about that sooner than later.” Casey’s voice had this teasing edge to it - they both knew perfectly well RJ liked how things were just fine, that the change in routine was more in question than the company. But RJ needing to actually tell him things he wanted and communicate was still clearly a hot topic and one he wanted to press on. 

“You sleeping in my bed is really more of an inevitability than a choice at this point. It’s the journey not the destination that I’m curious about.” the wolf master made a vague gesture at their positions. 

RJ had a habit of rambling and talking with his hands and he appreciated that in pinning him to the wall - one of Casey’s hands easily holding his shoulder and keeping him where he wanted him - that he hadn’t made any effort to restrain RJ’s hands. That was part of how they worked. It was a level of trust that seemed to be given more easily in intimate circumstances than in battle. Though perhaps that was more because Casey may have had issues with any authority he had in the team taken away, but knew full well that RJ definitely was happier with his place in their sex life.

Being a master, being a wolf spirit, even just carrying himself the way he did - with assuredness -  a lot of people he’d been with tended to assume RJ liked to be in control and take charge in sexual encounters. The truth was while he  _ could _ , he very much preferred not to and to let his partner determine the pace and method that things took. He could - and did - guide things a little more in his favor when he wanted it, but overall letting his lover have control during sex was definitely preferred. He’d once been asked what he liked in a man and joked that it was the ability to pin him to whatever was nearest and screw his brains out. He hadn’t used those  _ exact  _ words but that had been the feeling of it. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s only inevitable because last time I didn’t sleep in your bed, you ended up in my hammock and we decided the risk of falling out wasn’t worth it.” Casey leaned in to whisper the words across his lips before raising a brow, “You did eat something today after those anchovies, right? I don’t want to be in for any surprises if I try to kiss you.”

“Falling out of your hammock in the middle would be a bit of a mood killer - as would you getting sick.” RJ agreed but there wasn’t any real threat to the mood from discussing Fran’s foray into bizarre pizza toppings, which the team had decidedly not liked though RJ had thought had potential. “I am perfectly kissable, I promise. I may not have known you were going to make it here before me, but I had hoped to-” any further comment on his desire to make out with Casey was cut off by the younger man making a point to initiate just that.

It was always so hard to think when Casey kissed him - to think or do anything else at all, really. His brain short circuited and he melted right into the contact. At least he had the wall for support. If Casey tried kissing him randomly in the loft he might just end up falling over and being very embarrassed in front of the team. That could certainly be a way to re-establish who was in control of the team by shutting down the opposition but it might also make it hard to lead as he’d have to keep kissing RJ for the effect to work.

Casey’s free hand slid into RJ’s hair, holding his head so Casey could deepen the kiss - but also giving him access to another of his master’s weak points. RJ liked having his hair played with and that coupled with holding him back and kissing him like this was a pretty effective way to leave the man breathless and whimpering with need very quickly. The hand holding his shoulder to the wall kneaded in soft circles, pushing RJ to relax, even as the rest of him was tensing with coiled desire. 

When the kiss broke, RJ tried to follow Casey’s retreating lips but was pretty solidly restrained from doing so. He made an interested hum at that. Usually, Casey definitely let him at least lean in for more. They both enjoyed getting to make out and having some of that held back from him was new - especially when he could tell Casey was as interested as he was. Already dark brown eyes looked darker with desire and it was clearly taking a lot of effort to not just go right back to ravishing him. Which meant Casey had a plan. That could have...quite a lot of results really. Depending on the plan.

“I thought we could play a bit of a game tonight, RJ.” Casey said, that smirk slightly returning as he stroked his thumb against his lover’s temple. “You interested?”

Something told him he was going to be playing this game either way but ever adventurous, RJ gathered his ability to speak from where it remained after being kissed out of him, “I...think I could manage...yeah. What are we playing?”

“We’re playing...Communication.” Casey leaned in to whisper the words against his mouth, not quite kissing him and never getting near enough to let RJ take what he needed more of, but enough to make it obvious and temptingly available. And that, with the name for the ‘game’, suddenly made it clear exactly how Casey intended to re-establish the status-quo between them. 

“I’m a wolf, not a dog, love.  _ I don’t beg _ .” he tried to growl out the response, seeing if he could get Casey to back off at the resistance. Not necessarily because he wanted Casey to back off, but more seeing how he took the challenge. 

RJ had a rebellious and defiant streak, some would say. Really it was more he liked things his way which was not necessarily always the normal way. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy finding a middle ground with someone - just most didn’t want to work with him on that front and it was their loss. If Casey wanted to have real control tonight, not just his lover letting him have his way, he’d have to actually take control. 

“I don’t think I said you had to beg.” Casey hummed in response and smiled as he looked over his master’s face. “But you will have to tell me what you actually want to get it.” That smirk returned and oh but RJ could practically see the tiger in him here, the long teeth that were absolutely ready to tear him apart or devour him. 

“Sounds...easy enough. Start with getting back over here and kissing me. It’s no fun being pinned to a wall without-mm!” Ask and ye shall receive apparently, as he was firmly pressed back into the wall, not just by Casey’s hands but by his whole body pressing in. That was the kind of heat and contact he’d been needing and RJ was happy his arms were left free so he could wrap them around his lover and hold him close.

When Casey finally broke their kiss to start trailing them lower, leaving a few soft nips and bites in his wake, RJ arched up with a moan, and tilted his head back to try and expose more of his throat for the attention. Which was necessary anyway - the high collar on his training uniform just didn’t expose enough space for his tastes. But irritatingly, his love was making a point to never do more than a brief nip or kiss, not lingering anywhere, and oh fuck this was more of the game. Making him have to actually say how he wanted it.

“Why isn’t this enough to say what I want?” he whined, bringing a hand up to thread his fingers in Casey’s hair and try to hold him in a spot for a bit longer. 

“Because I want you to actually tell me things.” Casey’s words, whispered into his throat sent shivers down his spine, especially as his breath tickled newly kissed skin. “And because it's fun to frustrate you.~” 

“Please?” he tried, hopefully. It wasn’t begging to just say please, right? That was just polite. 

“Please what?~” 

RJ made a low grumble and gave up with a soft huff. He wasn’t going to give in that easily and just ask Casey to just leave a couple marks. He wasn’t going to give in so soon. 

Instead, he chose to ask more about the rules of the game, “So do I only get attention if I explicitly ask for it? Because I’m going to get bored fast if that’s all-aaaah!” Casey had bitten down hard on a spot on his throat and all rational thought left the man’s head in favor of pleasure. 

“No, you also get attention if I wanna pay attention to you.” Casey was practically purring at his reaction, kissing and sucking on the spot a bit to be sure it left a proper mark. “I’m glad I caught you still in your uniform, by the way…”

“Oh?” RJ only barely managed to get the sound out as a coherent question and not another whimper. He gave Casey credit at least - he was a fast learner when he applied himself, and he applied himself very strongly to learning just how his lover liked to play, or be played with as the case may be.

“For one thing...the collar’s as high as on your chef coat. So I know any marks above are going to show tomorrow.” he left a nip on RJ’s jawline to indicate his point. Which was...a very good point. The others were polite enough to not invade RJ’s privacy and ask when the hell he’d had time to get any action or from who, but that didn’t mean they didn’t all know. They knew he had a mate, so to speak, and that was plenty of information to send a blush to the master’s face.

Casey continued, not acting particularly concerned about how aroused he was clearly already getting his lover. “And for another...I just think you look hot in it.” Those words were the only warning RJ got before Casey’s hand slid up under his shirt - having abandoned holding his shoulder in place as he was doing a perfectly good job pinning him with the rest of his body. 

RJ hissed out a soft curse as his hips involuntarily bucked forward at the touch to his stomach, and groaned at the lack of friction he got. Casey was using the hand on his stomach and one of his knees to keep RJ back from being able to grind into him. Touching him somewhere he knew he was sensitive but keeping him from being able to escalate their play...dammit, Casey was absolutely serious about taking charge tonight. And that was both frustrating and exceedingly appealing. 

“It’s not exactly any...tighter than what I usually wear. A bit more...pajama-y, even…” he couldn’t give up on trying to talk between bouts because that was his last bastion of control here. Both of the situation and over himself. 

“Nah.” Casey agreed, hand sliding up his stomach, taking the time to undo the clasps on the way up, leaving exposed skin in his wake. For all he liked the uniform, he clearly wanted it off of him. “I think it’s just cause it’s sleeker and you look really good in purple and black.” 

There was something he liked a lot about what he had with Casey, that he hadn’t had in previous relationships and really found he enjoyed - someone who appreciated that he talked in bed and would just carry on a conversation with him while they were making love rather than trying to get him to be serious about what they were doing. He was perfectly serious about sex it was just...he was also a very thoughtful person who rambled a bit. Sometimes Casey made him inarticulate with pleasure or cut him off to kiss him, but he was surprisingly positive about RJ talking in bed. Indulging that was something he hadn’t really considered a bonus to a relationship before but now that he had...it was hard to see how he could enjoy things quite as much without it.

RJ let his hand slide down Casey’s back and back up it, his other still twined in his hair. “So you’re still comfortable leaving my hands free. Do you think it’s wise leaving me open to taking charge back from you?” he tried to pull Casey up for a kiss again, which his lover followed for and gave him, though returned to his marking immediately after. 

“I want you to communicate with me, it’d be unfair taking your hands away from you if that’s the goal.” Casey pointed out, the words said between kisses. He briefly removed his hand from its trailing up RJ’s chest to undo the buttons at his collar and give him a bit more access. There wasn’t much holding the item closed at this point but Casey was clearly having fun getting him undressed slowly. Which, no complaints there - RJ could definitely flow with Casey being more deliberate and patient sometimes. All good in the end, so long as there was still contact for him.

Still, his comment was interesting. “And how would you define that as unfair?” he asked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, and into Casey’s hand that was still tangled in his hair. 

“You talk with your hands.” it was a simple answer and said with a shrug he could feel, but something about it was endearing. That he paid enough attention to RJ’s habits that he felt the gesturing was that important a part of him communicating...that he would rather risk RJ being able to turn things around on him to give him that opportunity to communicate fully. Dammit, he was super sappy sometimes and stuff like this just hit too many notes for him.

“You could say I talk with my whole body, but you don’t seem to have an issue with restraining the rest of me.” he was teasing of course, and his voice still a bit breathless and ragged, especially since Casey had gotten his shirt open fully now and was taking advantage of this to lay kisses and small bites across his collarbone. 

Casey didn’t respond at first, instead dipping his tongue into the hollow of his collarbone, then he smiled against RJ’s skin, “You’re still talking with your body, it just happens to be more frustrated cause I’m not letting you get your grind on yet.” ok that definitely was a bit of a purr - did he know he purred when he was feeling confident like this? 

“It’d be nice if you did, though.” RJ commented, giving another buck of his hips to test the hold against him. Casey moved away from him a little so once more he got no friction from him. Dammit. 

“Yeah, sure would be.” Casey agreed in an offhand manner, continuing his leisurely tour down RJ’s chest with his mouth. His hand, which had finished its journey up, moved back down to hold his master’s hips still - which had a twofold cruel purpose. For one thing, it restrained him from being able to buck as easily again and try and get what he wanted. And for another, RJ’s hips were another place he was pretty sensitive to being touched and Casey absolutely knew that and absolutely knew that was making this worse for him.

The teasing got a needy whine from the man and he tried to tug a little at Casey’s hair to try and get him to play nice. Which, he really couldn’t bring himself to actually pull his hair much - it just wasn’t in his nature to get that kind of demanding generally - and he also was enjoying this a bit too much. Fighting against his own habit to not vocalize some things - it was either do something he wasn’t always skilled at or not get something they both definitely wanted. 

Casey ignored the feigned attempt at fighting back and instead chose to cease the contact he was already giving, stepping back and standing up properly to look his current work over. His hand slipped from RJ’s hair and he slid it down along his arm, still covered by the uniform. He caught the fabric and tugged the shirt down further and RJ had to release his hold on Casey’s hair, and bring his arms back down to his sides to help get the shirt the rest of the way off. On the one hand, it left him more exposed - leaning back into the wall, skin flushed and a large portion of his neck and collar marked with kisses and bites, jaw slack as he tried to regain the ability to speak again and not just whimper some more. On the other, he was now visibly hard as hell, pressed against the cold wall, and not being touched at all. He’d lost most of what contact he’d had left just to be rid of the shirt. Ugh.

Ok so when he was determined, Casey could show a lot of restraint and not just push for more. That was great to know - in some ways he already did know - but that was also really bothersome right now. Because it was definitely frustrating to know he was going to lose a fight from the get-go, even if he had a feeling he’d enjoy that loss quite a lot. There was no question he trusted Casey to make it very good for him when he did give what he was asked for - it was just asking for it that was going to be the problem. 

Looking up at his lover, RJ could see the desire he felt matched in Casey’s eyes, see that despite how he was holding back, they were both equally hard and wanting. He licked his lips, trying to will himself to ask - just ask. He didn’t have to beg he just had to ask. Tell him what he wanted directly. The problem was he knew that he’d hit a point where just ‘asking’ and absolutely begging would become interchangeable and that was a bit scary, if desirable. Thankfully, his body and desire for more won out over his pride in this instance.

“Casey.  _ Please. _ ” he managed to grate the words out, trying to drag the rest of the request after. “ _ I need you. _ ”

That much at least got his love to step closer, to move within reach of his arms, but he still kept RJ’s hips held back. He needed to actually say what he wanted to get all of it.

“ _ Come on. You’re getting there.” _ Casey leaned in to whisper in his ear, taking a moment to playfully nip at his earlobe. 

“I’m easier to do than say? _ ” _ RJ offered back, trying and failing at being quite as off the wall as normal given that one, he was certainly on a wall right now, and two, his mind was definitely not going where he wanted it to. 

“ _ You’re definitely easy to do _ ,” Casey agreed with a laugh, nuzzling at his jaw. “ _ And I definitely want to.”  _

_ “ _ Then you should. What’re we waiting on again?” RJ turned to try and steal a kiss properly and Casey took enough pity on him to let him. 

It was a bit more than just pity, it seemed, as Casey pressed him back, deepening the kiss and stealing his breath again with his lips and tongue and seriously the amount of confidence he showed in bed would be devastating on the battlefield if he ever bothered trying to harness it. Though preferably not by kissing opponents. That was just for him thanks. 

When he broke this kiss, he didn’t stop RJ from leaning back into him. “ _ Come on, you can tell me what you need. _ ” Casey repeated, words spilling right from his lips into RJ’s, and spoken with the breath he’d stolen. “ _ If you can’t say it the way you’re trying, try another way, isn’t that the sort of thing you always tell me? _ ” 

_ “I apparently need to be careful of what I say to you or have it turned on me when I least expect it…”  _ RJ observed with a fond smile and words strained by his lack of breath and lack of ability to think of much beyond how bad he wanted their bodies flush and creating the best kind of friction. 

_ “Yeah probably. Maybe work on saying less stuff I can use against you and more stuff that will get you what you want.”  _

_ “But what I want is you against me and- _ ah!” he let out a sharp breath as immediately Casey pressed into him and all thoughts were gone as their bodies met and that friction he’d been aching for was finally given. 

His arms wrapped tightly around Casey’s shoulders, holding on tight and losing himself in the sensation. Casey was still holding his hips still, keeping him from pushing back into it, keeping him from getting closer, but he was giving him that grind he wanted so bad. 

“ _ I found the magic words, huh?” _ he finally gasped out, trying to wrack his blissed out brain for how to get Casey to give him more. What’d he said that worked so well? Dammit that was a problem with all thought leaving your head on contact - you just couldn’t hold onto what you said to get that response.

_ “Mhm. You told me what you  _ **_want_ ** _. Not what I should do, not what might be nice. What you want.” _ Casey caught his lips again - he loved doing that whenever he got the chance, just taking more kisses and leaving RJ panting. It was exceptionally nice. 

What he wanted. That was a lot of things. Particularly right now with Casey against him and thoughts so hard to hold onto. He let out another low whine between kisses and whispered back, “ _ Please. Please. I need more. I need you.” _ he couldn’t explain all the things he wanted and needed from his lover in this moment, arms moving from holding Casey’s shoulders to clinging about his chest, tugging at his shirt, keeping him close. “ _ I need you - I need more - more of - more this.”  _ he couldn’t push the words out and tried to tug insistently on Casey’s shirt again - why was he even wearing that still?! It wasn’t fair he was already half naked and Casey was fully dressed and they should be in far more contact right now than they were. 

And once more, it seemed like he’d said some kind of magic words. His love stepped back - which was upsetting for a moment till he caught it was just to peel out of his shirt and toss it aside, stepping closer to pull RJ back against him, skin to skin now. 

“ _ Better?” _

“ **_Yes._ ** _ ” _ that was much better. Being able to feel their skin touching, feeling Casey’s muscles properly, how they moved under his hands. Being able to lean down and taste his skin, pressing desperate and wanting kisses to his neck and shoulders. 

He didn’t quite get how that had counted - he hadn’t said the words for what he wanted. But then- he’d used his hands, hadn’t he? Casey said he talked with his hands and to find a new method of communicating if the one he was using wasn’t working. Well he had. He’d indicated what he wanted, what he needed, and where his mouth wouldn’t make the words, he used his hands to finish the thought. Specific requests, specific needs, he could make this work. Either till he outlasted Casey’s desire to play this way...or inevitably gave in and the dam in his mouth broke and the cascade of needy begging came tumbling out. 

For all he was protesting, this was actually pretty nice so far. He didn’t normally have to work to get what he wanted in bed, unless he was having to take charge. This was neither - Casey was keeping them at a pace that met RJ’s desires and his own, and he was making the RJ work for his pleasure, just a bit. Making them work together more to meet a far more pleasant goal. 

Articulating what he wanted got exponentially harder, the more contact they had. Being able to hold Casey against him as they kept up a steady rhythm grinding against the wall, this was all wonderful but it made trying to think and play the game harder. Then again, asking Casey to do him also got easier the more desperate and wild he got with need. He was pretty sure Casey’s definitions of asking properly would also get a little looser as they progressed - for one thing, he seemed willing to accept slightly broken requests as enough. “Let me - ah! - please! - yes! - this!” was apparently enough, when coupled with how he moved his legs and tugged his love close to get Casey to let him wrap his legs around his waist to change the angle of their friction. 

Everything was heat and need and want between them when it got like this. Casey’s hands on his skin could practically leave burnt trails in their wake, and he was sure from how he moaned and arched into RJ’s touches, his were doing the same. This was the point where it was really hard to not fall into more feral behaviors too - for all they could play at games over who was in charge, they both craved each other in this way. They both ached to join, to mate, to  _ make love. _

Having to stop kissing and fooling around to breathe was a part of being alive that really sucked. How was he supposed to function having to stop the most enjoyable part of his night just so his lungs could refill? This was inconvenient. Also why did they have to stop grinding to deal with pants? There had to be a way to just make those disappear with no effort right? He had to cut himself off before he thought of anything to do with doing this while morphed - because that just wasn’t a good place to take this.

Casey looked at him with a puzzled smile, panting softly and stroking his face, “I can tell when...you’re thinking again...cause you get the goofiest expressions...and I’m pretty sure they have nothing to do...with what we’re doing….”

“Not...nothing...per say…” he mumbled and he could feel the soft smile taking on his features. Even if he didn’t like that needing to breathe interrupted getting to be close with Casey like this, he still loved their interactions just fine. That he’d still be paying him full attention.

“I don’t think I wanna know…” Casey shook his head and they both laughed quietly, still panting, still burning for more air but unable to completely leave it to just breathing.

“How about...we take this to the bed?” RJ asked, leaning in to lean on Casey again. The wall was fun and firm and it definitely gave Casey’s push for command tonight a bit of weight that he enjoyed, but he also knew they put their bodies through plenty on a daily basis and sometimes bed was just the better option for sex.

“If you like…” Casey agreed, though it was more teasing him than any form of protest. What was even more teasing was he decided the way to accomplish this was to wrap one arm around RJ’s back and use his other hand to support the long legs around his waist and just fully lifted him from against the wall to carry to the bed.

RJ hummed into his shoulder, “I should make you lift me more, you’re good at it…” he loved it when Casey actually showed some of his strength outside of combat situations. He was perfectly physically capable in a fight, but in other aspects of life he tended to come off as more soft and energetic than someone who could stop a rampaging monster in its path. 

“I mean...I could just start picking you up to carry off to play more...but that seems like it’d undermine a lot more than your authority…” Casey was purring the words into his skin and that soft laugh that followed. Dammit why did he have to be cute on top of able to bang him senseless? This wasn’t fair.

The implication was also pretty distracting, “Mmm a bit more of you throughout my day would be nice...but I don’t think either of us would get much done…” and the words were already out of his mouth as he realized what a mistake the choice was.

“I think you’d get plenty done, it just wouldn’t pay the bills…” Casey suggested, right as he leaned down to lay his love against the bed. 

“Not my kind of revenue system, no.” RJ agreed, lying back and unwrapping himself from around Casey. It ceased some contact he was enjoying - but it also gave them both more availability to finish undressing. And that was always welcome.

Casey looked down at him, splayed out and panting in bed and huffed another laugh. There was a gleam in his eyes as he leaned in to steal a firm kiss from RJ. “I don’t want to share you anyway.” he explained before straightening up again to undo his jeans. 

It was really hard to decide which was more arousing - the reminder that his partner wanted them to be exclusive, not just some quick fling, or watching said partner undress. Because, not that RJ was complaining, but who the hell taught him to take off clothes like that? It was too enticing to look away from and Casey definitely knew that and was absolutely taking this slow because he could probably see how RJ’s eyes were fixated on his hands on that zipper. He bit his lower lip to hold in the moan of anticipation, but that fought its way out anyway. Instead, he tried to fight back the way he always did - talking too much. 

“So not to pry, but is one of your exes a stripper? I feel like I’m not experienced enough in the art of how to take off jeans in impractically sexy fashion.”  RJ leaned forward to try and tease a bit, get his mouth on Casey, only to be immediately pushed back to the bed with a hand to his shoulder.

“Ask first if you want that.” Casey reminded him, taking a moment to stroke his thumb over RJ’s lower lip affectionately. The shove wasn’t meant as a rejection but more a small deterrent to keep him following the rules they set up. 

RJ decided to take advantage of the touch to misbehave anyway and nipped at his thumb before licking it and showing Casey his teeth in a lazy grin. “I have to ask to get my mouth on you now? And here I thought you said you’d pay me some attention if you wanted to.~”

“Oh I’ll pay you attention. But the point is to get you to communicate with me...plus you have a habit of not stopping till you’ve finished me when you get your way before I’m undressed.” he pointed at RJ as he withdrew his hand and they both shared at a teasing grin. Not like they both didn’t have plenty of fun when he did that.

“I’d make a joke about being wild and untamed, but I just like having you any way I can.” RJ admitted, leaning back and letting Casey finish undressing, his eyes taking in every inch of his lover’s form. 

“And yet you’d rather watch me undress and try to get at me than taking any time to finish undressing yourself.~” Casey was out of the jeans now but still in his boxers and dared abandon that task with them low on his hips to teasingly reach down and take hold of RJ’s cock through his pants and give him a light stroke. 

He let out an undignified noise of pleasure and his hips were moving involuntarily again under that attention. It took a few moments - and Casey letting go to get back to disrobing - to get his voice back. “You’re distracting to watch though.” he whined.

“I didn’t actually date a stripper but one of my friends became one after dropping out. They gave me a few tips.” Casey explained. “I told you about them before.” He’d finally gotten fully undressed and moved to sit beside RJ on the bed - not on top of him yet, because he was going to be an ass and make him ask for that too, wasn’t he?

Still, the answer to his earlier question helped. “Ah, nonbinary stripper - tips for all occasions and types of clothing, I take it?” RJ supported himself on his elbows so he wasn’t lying back flat and could look at Casey properly. 

“I’m not saying I know how to get into or out of fishnets or certain other clothing items as needed, but that’s something you could find out one day.” Casey agreed, leaning in to kiss him again. His hand had returned to RJ’s pants, now just lying lazily on the waistband, positioned just right so his fingertips were barely brushing the sensitive skin above it and reminding the wolf master just how much Casey knew about his sensitive spots.

“Help me out of these?” RJ asked against Casey’s lips, thrusting his hips up to emphasize the thought. 

“Gladly.” 

It was a lot less painfully slow having Casey help him slide out of his pants but it was a very dangerous request. He realized he was going to absolutely be paying for his earlier attempts to misbehave when he saw the devilish gleam in Casey’s eyes - right before his lover moved to wrap his lips around the exposed head of RJ’s cock. Fuuuuuuuuck. Fuck he had definitely not thought through teasing him that way because now he was definitely going to get teased and it was so good but so damn distracting and taking away from time they could be spending getting closer to the actual main event.

Casey ran his tongue along the head of RJ’s need and sucked him slowly and this was probably going to go right into full blowjob territory if he didn’t do something about this. Fuck, it felt so good but he knew he was NOT going to last. He’d had plenty of experience giving head but hadn’t exactly gotten any himself till Casey came along and he was still not used to being given that kind of attention, so it still left him very easy to satisfy in that way. But that wouldn’t really allow them to continue much farther. 

“Casey. Stop. Please.” his head was thrown back, moaning between the words and clutching the sheets. He liked it, but he didn’t want it right now. “Please.” 

His love sat back with a smile. “Alright, alright. No more teasing you that way, I promise.” he assured him, leaning up to nuzzle RJ’s once more exposed neck. “At least tonight.~”

“Too much to hope you’d promise to stop teasing me at all.~” RJ sighed dramatically, but kept his head back so Casey could keep at his neck. 

“You’d get bored of me if I didn’t tease you some.” Casey hummed, letting his hand rest on RJ’s side - kindly not on his hips but a bit closer to his ribs which were far less sensitive. 

RJ shook his head, “I’m pretty sure I could never get bored of you.” he looked up to kiss Casey’s forehead. That was one of the things that may have been said in play, but likely hinted to a bit of insecurity. They both had their fears about the other losing interest.

Casey glanced up, catching the meaning of the forehead kiss and quickly leaned in to lay a kiss on his jaw, “I wasn’t being serious. I know.” this was followed by a little kiss on his lips, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He leaned in to take another kiss at that and Casey didn’t stop him. 

It was so easy to slip into the more tender parts of lovemaking when they stumbled into each other’s vulnerabilities this way. It wasn’t so much an abandonment of their playing as much as a natural and needed pause to it, to let the actual emotions take over for a little. The sex was great but the softer parts of their relationship were what they both clung to the most. 

RJ was able to get the rest of the way undressed while they held each other and exchanged soft kisses, lying close and indulging in the warmth of each other’s skin. They could get back to things soon enough, soon as they’d gotten enough of each other’s lips and hands and the feeling of being close. Or maybe they wouldn’t. Who knew. It all depended how they felt in the moment.

After who knew how many slow and indulgent kisses, with Casey lying against his chest and softly stroking through his hair again, the two managed to settle back into at least some semblance of what they were doing. It was just too easy to fall into each other and not care what else they’d been concentrating on so long as they had this. It was one of the reasons their relationship was kept pretty strictly confined to set times and places - they couldn’t really afford the full time distraction of being together just now. 

“ _ How do you want it tonight _ ?” Casey asked, his other hand moving against RJ’s side - a little tickly but more just nice and warm, a reminder they could easily get back to their play, or to their tender attentions however and whenever they felt like it. 

“ _ Just asking me for this one? I don’t have to force the words out?” _ RJ joked but nuzzled at his lover as he considered, “ _ Take me. I want to feel you inside me.” _ if it weren’t for how close they already were, how both his body and his emotions were laid bare to his love, he was pretty sure he’d never have been able to just tell Casey that he wanted it. Even if that was how he liked it, how he usually felt, actually saying it was still difficult. He felt a bit silly saying the words, and he very rarely felt silly saying a lot of things he probably should so that was an experience in and of itself.

The way his love's eyes were darkened with desire was always so worth noticing. It seemed like whenever he thought Casey wanted him as much as possible, there was some new depths to his longing that he could see. He was pretty sure he could drown gazing too long and too deeply into those dark brown eyes but right now he was saved from such drowning by Casey stealing him for more kisses - which really, any flash of his eyes full of want for RJ was always a sign of kisses to come. It seemed his favorite way of expressing anything he liked between them was with his lips first. 

It was always amazing how gentle his love’s hands could be when prepping him for sex. RJ had thought when they started he’d have to do a lot more guiding to keep Casey from getting overeager and hurting him by mistake, but where he lacked experience in Pai Zhua, he definitely had it with lovers. Possibly more than RJ had in some areas. Such as apparently stripping and fishnets? It was a thoroughly exciting thing to randomly find areas he knew well.

_ “I’m going to take advantage of you zoning out to do something awful to you some day.” _ Casey suggested, kissing at RJ’s jaw repeatedly to try and time soft and distracting kisses or little nips with the rhythm of the fingers inside his body. A physical distraction to join the mental one and keep him relaxed even during the slightly more uncomfortable portions of making ready for sex. 

“ _ Oh really? And whatever will you do to- _ AH!!” RJ’s whole body rocked with pleasure and he arched up off the bed as Casey’s fingers brushed a spot deep inside him. Fuuuuuuuck, that really should have been taken as a warning not an idle threat. 

“ _ Does it make me a bad person that I love cutting you off mid-thought with sounds?” _ Casey hummed, sucking a spot on his neck now and then as he went back to being less brutally teasing in his work.

“ _ And here I thought you liked me talking.” _ RJ gasped the words, breathing heavy and having to throw a hand over his face to block out the light of the room. Fuck, Casey got him going too easily and he knew it and it was great and awful and wonderful and the worst. 

_ “I love you talking.” _ Casey agreed, _ “I just also love you moaning, and crying out and writhing in inarticulate pleasure.”  _

_ “Might make you a bit of a bad person, yeah.” _ RJ smiled and let his free hand come up to touch Casey’s cheek. “ _ But I guess I’ll have to live with that if I want to keep feeling so good I can’t make words form.” _

“ _ I like being able to make the smartest person I know turn completely incoherent.” _ Casey turned to kiss the palm pressed to his cheek.

RJ moved his arm away from his own face just enough to let him glance down at Casey, stroking his face lightly, “ _ Oh really? So do I have competition? Because if I’m the smartest person you know-” _ he had to bite back a noise at Casey’s fingers moving inside him. Though this one was less pleasure and more mild discomfort. But that was part of the process.

Still just the minor discomfort was enough to slow Casey’s touch and bring his tiger up from a relaxed position against his chest to leaning over closer to RJ’s face with a look of tender concern that he could only half see since he’d covered his face. 

“I’m sorry are you alright? I should have warned you.” Casey’s voice always got that soft note of worry when things didn’t go perfectly or his love expressed any kind of discomfort. Pressing kisses to his face, his lips, his neck, just trying to shower him in tenderness to ease away any discomfort. More comfort for such a mild discomfort in the grand scheme, but it felt so nice to be cared about so thoroughly.

“I’m fine.” RJ moved his arm away from his face to throw loosely around Casey’s shoulders and hold him still for a kiss. Slow, languid and reassuring. He was fine, he was enjoying himself, and he was absolutely confident he’d enjoy himself even more as they continued. “I won’t be if you keep stalling though.” 

And just like that the ease and play was back in Casey’s demeanor and he tugged RJ’s lower lip with his teeth briefly before pulling back fully from the kiss. “Can’t help if I worry a little about you.”

“I know, and I’m not complaining.” RJ’s gaze softened for a moment as he looked up at Casey. “ _ I’m really not _ …” 

How many lovers had he had who didn’t care about his needs or preferences but more what they wanted from him? Hell, how many people in his life in general. For all he was insistent, and eager, and sometimes very easily frustrated when he didn’t understand, Casey was very much intent on knowing what RJ thought, and felt and wanted, both in their relationship and in their regular lives. Being worried about by any of these people in his life was new. Being worried about, held, loved, being told he was important to someone...all these things were new and things he hungered for for so long. And having them so readily given was like finally finding an oasis in a desert. 

Casey had caught the meaning of that look and leaned down to kiss him again, trying to pour whatever emotion he could into the holes in his love’s heart where he’d been hurt before. It always felt like that when they were close, like sometimes Casey could see the empty places in him and longed to help patch and pull together his everything once more. They balanced each other so well in this respect. RJ had the ease and patience to be able to handle his lover’s varying moods and desires, and Casey had the overflowing of tenderness and hope to be able to handle even the darkest moods RJ found himself in. They balanced the hurt points they had with each other as well. 

Between kisses and tender moments, and just falling into each other, they’d managed to slow their pace some. But there was a time when all good things must actually get going dammit and RJ looked to Casey with a raised brow. “I think I’m as ready as I’m getting.” he suggested, tilting his head to the side and looking over Caesy with interest. Usually they’d have moved onto the next phase of their lovemaking by this point and it’s not like Casey had infinite patience either…

“Oh, really? Huh. Well I guess you’d better tell me what you want, hadn’t you?” Oh. He was at this again. That damn smirk was back and he was absolutely playing with him. 

“What did I tell you earlier?” RJ leaned up a bit to try and nuzzle his damn teasing lover a bit, both amused and aching for him, “ _ I don’t beg.” _

“You know, you keep saying that.” Casey moved so they were nose to nose, “but you’re the only one who’s brought it up either.” 

Uh oh. Maybe he needed to stop letting Casey get thoughtful. He was catching wise to the absolute worst things. RJ moved to try and kiss him, try to shut down this conversation fast, but was rebuffed by Casey very leaning away again. 

“Come on RJ, if you want me to make you beg for it, all you have to do is ask.~” 

Nope, nope, not asking him for that, nope never definitely no- “ _ Please?” _ the word was out of his mouth and he was already cursing himself inside. 

Casey moved his fingers a bit, reminding RJ just how close he was to getting exactly what he wanted and the only thing keeping him back was a few words. A few little words and he could have exactly what he wanted how he wanted it. This was...so much more work than normal, but oh it was too much fun. Too much fun getting denied and having to fight himself and oh he liked this confidence and that grin and dammit dammit dammit this was not going to end well he was going to say something stupid he was going to regret it and it was just going to be-

“ _ Casey, please….fuck me like a slut.”  _

Ok he was just. His day was over. His  _ life  _ was over. He had absolutely just said that to Casey, and he definitely couldn’t pretend that was just asking. 

“Now _ that _ I can do.” 

With a renewed fervor he was pressed back into the mattress, Casey’s mouth capturing his again - a well known and fond distraction from what they both knew was to come. Staying playful and relaxed helped make everything easier, that was for sure, and not thinking about it - which RJ tended to overthink when he wasn’t being kissed or touched certain ways - was a good way to help in that. 

He clung to Casey a bit as he felt him slide in, and - ok yes, good, more kisses. He desperately needed more kisses. Both to stay calm and because his love’s mouth tasted like heaven and he definitely didn’t deserve that heaven but he wanted it so long as he could have it. The kisses slowed as both had to adjust to the sensations and it mostly just became a mess of nuzzles and holding each other till their bodies felt like they could behave and function again. 

“ _ You’re a weirdo.” _ Casey mumbled with a smile into his skin. 

“ _ Whatever am I doing to earn this insult now?” _ which really wasn’t an insult - Casey called RJ a weirdo more as a term of endearment and usually when he was about to point out something he was doing that was strange but that Casey was fond of for whatever reason. 

Casey grinned, “ _ You can go from asking me to bang you to whimpering and clinging and back so easy.”  _ he snuggled RJ to his chest and hummed. 

“ _ Clearly it’s...to keep you on your toes...You never know what you can expect from me.”  _ It was so hard to keep up his usual mildly confusing tones when whispering and trying not to move too much or set himself off moaning again with sensation. 

_ “I know what I can expect if I do this.~” _ and he rocked his hips - just a little - enough to send shocks of pleasure through RJ’s body with such little effort.

“ _ You...you can indeed…” _ he bit his lip and closed his eyes again, trying to keep some level of composure - but that was lost when Casey repeated the motion. “ _ You’re enjoying making a mess of me, aren’t you?” _ he barely managed to grumble that out once he had his breath back.

“ _ I’m taking liberties with how to define...fucking you like a slut.” _ he smiled, “ _ And getting you falling to pieces seems like a good start.” _

_ “I am going to live to regret the decision to sleep with you, aren’t I?”  _ the words didn’t have a lot of malice - or cohesion - since he made the mistake of trying to talk as he felt Casey start to move out of him and he knew where this was going and he had been trying so hard to keep his cool but that all shattered the moment he thrust back in and RJ was definitely going to have a good night at this rate.

They could normally be pretty restrained in how intense they got in bed but it seemed tonight, between Casey’s desire to actually push for control tonight and the effective permission to give it to him rough that RJ had laid out, there was really no chance this wasn’t going to be a bit of a wild night. That wasn’t something he’d planned for tonight, but it also wasn’t really surprising. He knew eventually, they were probably going to get out of the softer sex eventually - once they both knew each other’s boundaries a bit better. What was more of a surprise was what happened when they actually got going.

Once they’d gotten properly into a rhythm, RJ had a pretty hard time complaining - or talking - or doing any kind of thing that required his brain or mouth at all that wasn’t whimpering or moaning or making noises of absolute pleasure under Casey’s touch. He was fucking RJ and his hands were in just the right position on his hips that it sent fire through him with every movement, and Casey was kissing at his lover’s chest and neck, whatever he could reach between his own noises of pleasure and panting breaths. 

But being so into it, RJ really wasn’t able to stop himself or think about when he started properly begging. One of his hands clutched the sheets and the other was in Casey’s hair and he quickly realized plenty of his sounds were starting to sound like words. 

“ _ More. More. Casey, please. Harder,  _ **_please!_ ** ”

This time when he tugged on his love’s hair it was a lot less gentle than before, a lot more insistent - and unintentional - and that’s when Casey looked up at him and gave a very low growl, his eyes almost glowing for a moment before he captured RJ’s mouth in another kiss, more searing than any of the previous ones, and with it, his pace picked up. He’d wanted it harder but OH he had not been expecting to be able to draw that kind of energy out of his love. Even with how they’d been going, Casey had been showing some restraint it seemed. And now? Well, now RJ’s brain properly short circuited and with Casey’s hand moving to stroke RJ’s need in time, there was quickly nothing he could focus on at all but that and the pleasure between them.

He came hard with such attention and he could feel Casey following suit. RJ let out a last cry of his love’s name and had he the brain, he’d have thanked whatever he could that he got the damn walls of this place soundproofed. Because there was no way him crying out like that wouldn’t wake Theo and Lily otherwise and he really didn’t want them finding out he was sleeping with their teammate in this fashion. Especially not with the state he was in right now - because there would literally be no respecting him after seeing him totally wrecked like this. 

RJ came down from the highs of completion to lying comfortable and warm in bed with his love collapsed half beside him half on him. He probably might’ve fallen asleep immediately if he weren’t suddenly faced with feeling a lot colder as Casey got up from the bed - how did he even still have the energy to move and…...hang on why was he getting up?

Making a low and unhappy whining noise, RJ turned to look at Casey’s back as the younger man walked away from him. Ummmmmm? No, excuse him but what? Casey was definitely not allowed to do him like that then just leave and-but - they always cuddled after and Casey would hold him and this was not right, was it? But he didn’t have the energy to actually get up or try to keep him from leaving. This wasn’t still part of that game they’d been half playing was it? Did he have to ask his love to stay in his bed now too?

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Casey called from - wherever there was water running? RJ couldn’t really roll himself over enough to see, he was too drained for that. There was a bathroom in here, with a sink, so maybe that was where…?

His brain came back to senses as Casey came back over with a towel half covered in warm water to help clean him up and rolled his eyes at the hazy look in RJ’s eyes and the happy hum he gave on having Casey come back to bed. 

“I’m just gonna take it as a good sign you’re completely melted and dazed right now.” Casey joked gently, pulling up the covers and snuggling RJ to his chest once more. “Because otherwise I think I’d have to ask if you were ok.” 

“ _ Screws me senseless and then asks if I’m ok...what am I going to do with you?” _ RJ grumbled, getting enough of his brain back with time to at least try and retort. Seriously, who let him have a lover who was this concerned for him? He definitely wasn’t worth this kind of attention but there was no way he was letting this get away from him if he could avoid it. This was his now - Casey was his - and he was keeping him. For as long as possible.

“ _ Love you too, RJ.” _ Casey kissed his head and with the practiced ease of someone who was getting much better at the trick with time, tossed something across the room to the light switch to turn it out. He was getting better and better at that trick since the first time RJ showed him it.

~~~

The next morning, Casey got up early to make breakfast for the team, like usual. Theo and Lily finished their routines and came out to see their places already laid out and their teammate putting a few finishing touches on a tray of breakfast he was working on. Presently he was dolloping a finishing touch of whipped cream on top of it. 

“Are you just feeling artsy or is it someone’s birthday?” Theo asked, raising his eyebrow but barely looking up from cutting into his waffle.

“It isn’t mine but that’s a good idea, Theo. I’m definitely having you make me something like that for my birthday, Case.” Lily grinned, taking the whipped cream from Casey soon as it was free to liberally apply to her own breakfast waffle. 

“Nah, nothing special. I just thought I should take RJ back his breakfast since I was a total brat to him yesterday.” Also because RJ was definitely not going to be able to get up and join them for breakfast - at least not in the state Casey’d left him in. But he kept that to himself as he headed back with the tray, smirking just a bit. 

 


End file.
